iGoodbye Speculation
by shana852963
Summary: Speculation of what the last episode of a great show, iCarly, might be like. Seddie. Oneshot.


**AN-So…I guess this will be the last speculation I ever get to write for iCarly. Wow, I still can't believe we're so close to the end…Even though I'm 18, I still love iCarly. It's literally ending right when I'm realizing that my childhood's over…**

**Anyway, this is how I picture the last iCarly going down. I tried to base it off the promos the best I could. **

…**..**

"How exciting is this?" Carly said happily, walking into the Shay's apartment with Sam, Freddie and Gibby behind her. "An Air Force father-daughter dance? Can you believe it?"

"Well, considering you've been talking about nothing else since we've left school, I think I pretty much _have _to believe," Sam said.

"Sorry," Carly said. "But I can't believe how lucky this is; the dance is the same weekend my dad's coming home for graduation! I get to go with him! This is going to be so-What are you doing?"

Carly had caught sight of Spencer, who was crouched down next to a hunk of metal.

"I found this at the junk yard," Spencer explained, getting to his feet.

"What is it, exactly?" Freddie frowned.

"A motorcycle," Spencer said.

"It looks nothing like a motorcycle," Gibby pointed out.

"It will once I'm done," Spencer said. He turned to Carly. "Now what's this dance thing you're talking about?"

"It's being hosted by the community center," Carly explained. "It's this big fancy dance, almost like a prom, for fathers in the Air Force to bring their daughters to."

"Sounds fun," Spencer said.

"I know," Carly grinned. "I'm gonna call dad and tell him about it."

"Alright, well while she's doing that, we should finish working on next weeks show," Freddie said to Sam and Gibby.

"Oh yeah, it's the last one, isn't it?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know why we have to stop," Gibby said, crossing his arms. "That show was really raising my status with the chicks."

"Gib, graduation's next weekend," Freddie said. "Then we're all going off in different directions. Carly's going to University of Washington, I'm going to Cal Tech, Sam's moving to L.A."

"I'm staying, though," Gibby said. "So is Spencer."

"Yeah, well, if you two want to start your own web show, go right ahead," Freddie said.

"Nobody would watch that," Sam said, grabbing Gibby's soda from his hand and taking a swig of it.

"Um, I beg to differ," Gibby said.

"Come on, let's just work on this stuff for the show," Freddie said, opening his laptop. "Alright, so far we're doing The Idiot Farm Girl, we'll bring out Baggles and the-bra who tells ghost stories…"

"And we were going to answer a bunch of questions from fans," Sam added.

"Right, right," Freddie said, typing that down. "I still think we need more…" Suddenly his pearphone dinged. He looked at the screen. "Yes! They just delivered my new phone downstairs!"

"You got the Pearphone 6?" Spencer asked.

"The Pearphone 6X," Freddie corrected, getting to his feet. "It's only out in Japan right now."

"Then how'd your nubby self get it?" Sam asked.

"Um, I happen to know _very _powerful people in the tech world," Freddie said as he headed towards the door.

"Well if you two aren't going to work on iCarly anymore, can you at least give me a hand with the motorcycle?" Spencer asked as Freddie left the apartment to head down to the lobby.

"Can't, I just got a manicure yesterday," Gibby said, holding out his hands to show off his gleaming nails.

Sam and Spencer gave him a weird look.

"What? Guys do that," Gibby defended.

"Whatever, I'll help you," Sam sighed, walking over to the bike. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Besides, you don't have the best track record trying to fix things."

"Hey, I'm doing pretty good with this," Spencer said, tossing Sam a wrench. "I almost got the wheels to-Ah!"

The back wheel of the bike suddenly burst into flames.

"You know," Sam said as Spencer ran to get the fire extinguisher. "You should really just come to expect this with you."

….

"What about this dress?" Carly asked, showing Sam the twelfth picture of a dress from her magazine.

"That looks just like the last one you showed me," Sam said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"No, this one has a black fringe instead of a gray one," Carly said.

"Just pick one," Sam groaned, rolling her eyes.

"This is the biggest dance of my life, Sam," Carly said, flipping though her magazine. "I can't just pick one. It has to be the perfect one!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sam said, getting up off the couch and heading to the motorcycle that was still sitting by the counter. She picked up the wrench and began working on the handles.

"Wow, you're really into that bike, aren't you?" Carly commented.

"It's pretty cool for something Spencer found in a junk yard," Sam shrugged. "I should go try and find me something like this for L.A."

The door to the apartment opened, and Freddie walked in.

"Hey, I heard your new phone came in," Carly said, putting down her magazine. "Let's see it."

"Um, let's-let's not," Freddie said.

"Why, what's up with your phone, you were all excited about it a few hours ago," Sam said, walking over to him.

"Well, I know you and Carly still have the old phones, so I feel it would just be rude to-Ow!"

Sam, who had seen that Freddie was hiding something behind his back, yanked off his jacket to reveal a large strap which connected to a very oversized pearphone.

"Oh my God, that thing's like a brick!" Carly laughed.

"Yeah, nice phone, Fredbut," Sam grinned. "Some upgrade."

"So it's a little bigger than the older version," Freddie mumbled. "Big deal. I barely have to scroll down to see anything."

"Dude, you got ripped off," Sam said.

"I did not-Yeah, I did," Freddie sighed. He walked over to Spencer's motorcycle. "Hey, this thing's actually looking pretty good. Spencer's doing a decent job."

"Hey, all that's Mama's handy work," Sam said.

"Really? You did all this?" Freddie said, examining the bike. "Impressive. Although if you use used more axel grease on the handle bars you'd probably get some of this rust off."

"And how would you know that?" Sam frowned.

"I read it a motorcycle magazine," Freddie said.

"You read motorcycle magazines?" Sam and Carly said simultaneously.

"Well when you have to sit in a mother-son knitting class, you do whatever you can to try and get back some of your masculinity," Freddie explained. He turned back to Sam. "Anyway, if you want, I can help you fix it up, since we both know Spencer's not going to get around to it."

"Eh, if that means less work for me, sure, why not," Sam shrugged. "Grab a wrench and lets get to work, Benson."

…..

"So my Uncle Carmine's going to give me enough to make a down payment on the apartment I want in L.A.," Sam told Carly as the two girls sat in Carly's bedroom. Carly was busy packing up her clothes, since in a few weeks she'd be starting her summer term at University of Washington. It was the night of the father-daughter dance, and she was already dressed up, wearing the light pink dress she had finally decided on.

"So you finally picked a place then?" Carly asked, tossing a sweater into a box.

"Not yet, but I'm really close," Sam said. "The thing is, though, all the decent places have really high rent, so I'm probably going to have to get a room mate."

"That could be fun," Carly reasoned. "I mean, at least you won't be lonely."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam nodded. "But hopefully they don't wind up being too weird…or overly perky. Oh, and they have to be fine with cats, since I'm bringing Frothy with me."

Just then, Carly's phone began to ring.

"Hey, it's my dad!" Carly said excitedly, looking at the screen. She put the phone to her ear. "Hey dad! Have you landed yet? Spencer's getting ready to leave for the airport in a few minutes. I'm wearing my dress right now; it's pink, so don't wear that red tie you have or we'll clash and-what? Oh, you-you can't? Well can't you-Oh. Yeah-Yeah, no, I-I understand. Yeah, it's fine, don't worry about it. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

"What's up?" Sam frowned.

"My dad's unit not finishing up in their station as soon as he thought," Carly said softly, sitting down. "He's not going to be able to make the dance…"

"What? Carls, that's terrible," Sam said. She put her arm around her best friend. "Is he still going to be here for graduation?"

"Yeah, he's pretty sure," Carly said shakily. "But I just _really _wanted to go to that dance. It would've been the first thing me and my dad have done just the two of us in years." A few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Carls," Sam said. "But hey, maybe your dad will find a way to make it home!"

"I don't think so," Carly sighed. "It looks like I'm just going to have to miss the dance."

"Hey, you guys, I just got the downstairs toilet to play Happy Birthday when you flush it!" Spencer said, bursting into the room. "It's so cool, you have to see it!"

"Not now, Spence," Sam said.

"What's going on, why's Carly crying?" Spencer frowned.

"Dad just called me," Carly said, wiping her eyes. "He's not going to be home in time to take me to the dance."

"Oh," Spencer said. "Look, Carly, I know how disappointed you must be-"

"It's okay," Carly said, getting to her feet. "I'll still get to see him for a few days at graduation."

"Well yeah, but you were really looking forward to that dance, weren't you?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, I was," Carly said. "But, you know, there's nothing dad can do about it."

"But Carls-"

"I think I'm going to make myself some popcorn," Carly said sadly, kicking off her heels. "That always makes me feel better." And with that, she slowly shuffled out of the room, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Man, this sucks," Sam sighed. "She's a mess."

"She always wanted to go to those Air Force father-daughter dances when she was younger, but our dad was always overseas," Spencer said. "And this is the last one she could've gone to since she's graduating."

"I really wish there was something we could do," Sam said.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. Then he jumped up. "Hey! I've got it!"

"What?" Sam said.

"I'll take her!" Spencer said.

"Hey, yeah, that could work!" Sam nodded.

"I'll surprise her," Spencer said excitedly. "I'll just go run and grab my tux from Socko's!"

"Why was your tux at Socko's?" Sam asked.

"His grandmother took me to see Mama Mia at the theatre," Spencer explained. "I'll be right back, and remember; don't tell Carly about this!"

…

Sam paced back and forth in the iCarly studio, her phone pressed against her ear.

"Come on, come on, pick up," Sam mumbled.

"Hello?" Freddie said, picking up on the other line.

"Dude, where are you? I knocked on your door, but only your batty mom was home," Sam said.

"I'm with Gibby at the comic book store," Freddie said. "What's up?"

"We have a problem," Sam said.

"You want to get back together?" Freddie said.

Sam nearly choked on her drink. "W-What?"

"Um, n-never mind," Freddie said quickly.

Sam, who was still a bit taken back by Freddie's comment, didn't reply.

"So what's the problem?" Freddie asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah, um," Sam said, trying to recollect herself. "It's Carly."

"What about her? I thought she had that dance tonight," Freddie said.

"She did," Sam said. "But her dad called her; he couldn't make it."

"Oh no, she must've been really upset," Freddie sighed.

"Yeah, she was," Sam nodded. "But then Spencer was going to surprise her and take her."

"Well that works," Freddie said. "Sure, he's not her dad, but he's definitely a father figure to her."

"Yeah, it would've worked out perfectly," Sam nodded. "But then…"

Spencer came into the studio, clutching a bucket, coughing violently.

"What was that noise?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

"Spencer got food poisoning," Sam explained.

"Yeah, I'm never going back to Frank's Corner Fish again!" Spencer said, falling down onto one of the beanbags.

"So now Carly has no one to go to the dance with," Sam sighed. "And she's a mess! She's downstairs right now eating a tube of cookie dough; that's rock bottom for a girl!"

"Wow," Freddie said. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Yeah, well…" Sam said. "Look, Carly should go to this dance. So…I was thinking. Why don't you go with her?"

"Me?" Freddie repeated.

"As friends," Sam said quickly. "I mean, she's just sitting there all pathetic…you know how sad she is when she's like that."

"Yeah, I know," Freddie agreed. "Okay, I'll do it. Let me just find Gib and then I'll go change and head over."

"Okay, cool," Sam said. She hung up her phone.

"Oh man, what was in that fish?" Spencer moaned, clutching his stomach. "I thought fish was supposed to be healthy for you! You eat meat all day and nothing happens to _you_!"

"Well you probably have a week girly stomach," Sam said. "I'm gonna go see how Carly's holding up."

She headed out of the studio. She closed the door behind her, and then leaned against the wall.

She did the right thing, didn't she, telling Freddie to take Carly to the dance? Carly deserved to have fun tonight, and Freddie was her friend. But still, she couldn't explain the twisted feeling she was suddenly getting in her gut.

…..

"Carly, not that I'm one to speak on a person's weird food habits," Sam said, watching Carly dip a celery stick into a pint of ice cream. "But don't you think you want to give it a rest? You've probably eaten a good five pounds of sugar today."

"It's the only thing that will make me feel less crummy," Carly mumbled. She was still wearing her dress. She dipped her celery stick into the ice cream again and took a bite.

"Come on, Carly, cheer up," Sam said.

"How can I cheer up?" Carly said.

"Well, you never know," Sam said. "Maybe this night won't turn out so bad."

"What do you mean?" Carly said. "This night is ruined. I just want to-"

But just then the front door to the Shay's apartment opened and Freddie and Gibby, both wearing a tux, walked in.

"Why are you guys all dressed up?" Carly frowned.

"Same reason you are," Freddie smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Carly said.

"We're going to take you to the dance," Gibby said. Him and Gibby each extended their arms to Carly.

Carly's face broke into a grin. "You guys? Are you serious? That's so sweet. I can't believe you would do something like that."

"Hey, it was my idea," Sam pointed out.

"Thanks," Carly smiled, looking at her friend. "I have the best friends."

"Well then let's get going," Freddie said.

"Look," Carly sighed. "You have no idea how much you guys doing this means to me. It's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done to me. But…well, I was really looking forward to going to this dance with my dad. I-I just don't think I want to go at all, with anybody."

"Not even me?" came a voice from the front door.

Everyone spun around.

"Dad!" Carly exclaimed, spotting her father, all dressed up in his Air Force uniform. She ran over and hugged him. "But how'd you get here? I thought your unit wasn't going to get back today?"

"I managed to pull a few strings," Cornel Shay grinned. "Now come on, if we're going to get to that dance, we need to get going."

"Yeah, let's go!" Carly smiled. She turned back to her friends. "Thanks, you guys. What you were going to do…I'll never forget that."

"Hey, just go have fun," Freddie smiled.

"Yeah, get out of here, kid," Sam grinned. "We'll wait up for you."

"Okay," Carly laughed.

"Wait, _that_ was her dad?" Gibby asked as Carly and her dad shut the door behind them. "So Spencer's _not _her dad?"

Sam and Freddie gave him a look.

"Wait, why are _you _wearing a tux?" Sam asked Gibby. "I thought the plan was just for Freddie to take her?"

"I never pass up an opportunity to wear a tux," Gibby said.

"Yeah, he wasn't going to shut up until I told him he could come," Freddie explained.

"Got it," Sam nodded.

"I'm confused now, though," Gibby said. "If Spencer's not Carly's dad, then why does she live with him?"

…

"Hey," Freddie said, walking into the studio, where Carly had been setting up some things for that night's iCarly. "How was the dance last night?"

"So much fun," Carly smiled as Freddie headed over to his tech cart. "It was the best night of my life."

"Good," Freddie said. "So where's your dad now?"

"Hanging out with Spencer," Carly said. "I think Spencer's finally going to tell our dad he dropped out of law school."

"That should be fun," Freddie laughed.

"Yeah," Carly said. She sighed and walked over to Freddie. "You know, I still can't get over how sweet it was that you were about to take me to that dance."

"Yeah, well, it was Gibby too," Freddie shrugged. "And Sam _was_ the one who planned it all."  
"I know," Carly said. "But I mean, it just got me thinking…you've always been such a good guy to me, Freddie."

"Oh, um, well, thanks," Freddie said.

"I can't believe we're not going to see each other soon," Carly sighed. "I'm leaving for college soon, and then you leave in the Fall.."

"We'll still see each other," Freddie laughed.

"I know," Carly said. "But it won't be the same." Then she let out a deep breath, and before Freddie knew what was happening, Carly moved closed to him, and her lips were pressed against his. After a second, she broke away, looking at a very confused Freddie.

"Um, what-what was that?" Freddie asked.

To his surprise, Carly laughed. "Nothing. There was absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked. "What just happened."

"I just had to make sure, once and for all, before we went our separate ways," Carly smiled. "And that kiss just proved it. I definitely do _not _have feelings for you. That kiss was the most sparkles thing ever."

"Well thanks," Freddie said, slightly indignant.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Carly laughed. "I mean, you didn't feel anything either I bet."

"No, I didn't," Freddie chuckled. "As much as my thirteen year old self would've been shocked to hear me say this, I don't think there's anything there."

"Well," Carly said, heading back to set up the props for the show. "From what I've heard from a certain someone, you're kissing doesn't leave every girl feeling the same way I felt."

Freddie didn't say anything.

Carly smiled. "Freddie? I'm not the web girl you ever wanted, am I?"

Freddie bit his lip, deep in thought. "No," he said after a moment. "You're not."

"Well," Carly said. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I said to another certain person a few years ago. Go for it. Make a move."

"Make a move…" Freddie repeated thoughtfully. "Yeah…yeah, I should…I will!" He headed towards the door and opened it. Before he left the studio, though, he turned back and looked at Carly. "You were talking about Sam, right?"

"Ugh, yes!" Carly said. "Way to ruin the moment! Now go! Consider this my gift to you for you guys helping me out last night."

…

Freddie headed downstairs where Sam was working on the motorcycle.

"Hey," he said, grabbing a second wrench that was sitting on the counter.

"Hey," Sam said, looking up from the bike.

"So," Freddie said, kneeling down to start working on the bike. "Can you believe it? We're doing the last iCarly tonight."

"I know," Sam sighed. "After five years…"

"I still can't believe its been that long," Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah, well," Sam said. "Time flies."

The two were silent for a moment.

"You know," Freddie said, breaking the silence. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Sam asked.

"Do you want to get back together?"

Sam stared at him. "Were-Were you serious about that?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, taking a deep breath. "I was. To be honest, Sam. It's been something that I've been wanting to ask for awhile now."

"Oh," Sam said, looking at the ground. She sighed. "But…it'd be so hard. I'll be in L.A, you're going to college…"

"Cal Tech and L.A. aren't _that _far," Freddie said.

"Okay," Sam said. "But…am I going to be normal enough for you this time?"

Freddie stepped closer to her. "Sam, you're never going to be normal, and you know that."

Sam smirked. "And you're never going to be abnormal, are you?"

"Probably not," Freddie agreed. "But…is that really a problem?"

Sam looked up at him. "I don't think I'd like you as much if you weren't your normal nubby self."

"And you wouldn't be nearly as fun if you weren't your abnormal, crazy self," Freddie said. He took another step closer to her so that they were practically touching. "So what do you say? Are we going to give this another chance?"

Sam took a step towards him, eliminating the tiny bit of space they had left between him and answered him by pressing her lips to his.

"What is _this?_" came a voice from behind the two. The broke apart and saw Spencer standing at the doorway. "You two…does this mean what I think it does? Are you a couple again?"

Freddie looked at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We are."

"Yes!" Spencer cheered.

"Glad to know you approve," Freddie chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for young love," Spencer said. He walked over to the bike. "Wow, you know, I can't believe you guys did all this work on this. It looks great."

"Well, Sam did most of the work," Freddie said.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't care about schoolwork like I did this," Sam said. "But I think it's pretty much done. You gonna take it out?"

"Nope," Spencer said.

"What? I just spent the last week fixing this thing!" Sam said. "Why aren't you going to ride it?"

"Because," Spencer said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a purple helmet. "You're going to be riding it."

"Wait, you're giving me the motorcycle?" Sam said.

"Yeah, take it to L.A," Spencer nodded. "Think of it as a graduation present."

"Dude, this is awesome!" Sam said. "I have a motorcycle, how cool is that!" She threw her arms around Spencer. "Dude, thanks! You're officially not lame today!"

"I'll take that," Spencer shrugged, returning the hug.

"Hey, are we having a group hug?" Gibby asked, walking into the apartment. "You promised me you'd tell me the next time we did that!"

"No, no group hugs!" Sam said, pulling away from Spencer.

"You here for iCarly?" Spencer asked as Sam went back to Freddie's side.

"Yup," Gibby nodded. "For the last time."

"Good, Gib, you're here," Carly said, coming downstairs. "Everything's ready upstairs. We just need to-" She spotted Sam and Freddie, who were now holding hands. "Aw, guys, are you re-coupled up again?"

"Yeah, I made my move," Freddie laughed.

"Hey, isn't that the same thing you told me to do at the lock-in right before I kissed Freddie?" Sam said.

"Well, I like to think of myself as the puppet master of this group," Carly laughed. She turned to Spencer. "Where's dad? He's watching the show in the studio, right?"

"Yeah, he's just parking the car," Spencer said.

"We'd better get up there," Freddie said, looking at his pearphone. "Show starts in ten minutes."

"Yeah, for the last time," Sam sighed.

Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Carly exchanged sad looks.

"Well," Carly finally said. "If this is going to be our last show…then I say we go out strong. So lets get up there and give our viewers the best iCarly ever."

"You said it, kid," Sam said.

"Let's do it," Freddie nodded. "Come on."


End file.
